


Nightmares

by ThatLesbianThere



Series: Timebaby stories [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has a nightmare and needs a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

River and The Doctor had put their four beautiful children to bed and sat in the living room, of the house River owned, in each others arms. 

Rory, the youngest at only 2 and half, padded into the living room. Balled fists rubbing his eyes gently. "Daddy…I can't sleep…" he climbed onto the sofa and curled up between his parents "Ive missed you daddy. You should stay here with us."  
The Doctor frowned and kissed his boys dark brown curls and pulled him close to him. "Daddy can't always stay, little man. He wishes his could but he can't". Rory frowned and fiddled with the small toy dalek in his arms. "Why not daddy?" The Doctor smiled softly at his sons fascination with monsters and looked down at him "because daddy has people to save that need him. Monsters that need defeating. But you know what? I always think of you and your sisters every single day because you're my beautiful children and I love you so much, especially my only baby boy" this answer seems to suit Rory's curiosity "we can play football tomorrow still daddy?"  
"Of course we can, little man." The Doctor kisses his head again as Rory grips his toy tightly slowly falling asleep against his father.


End file.
